Chiller: Part Three: Carly's Way
by Gillen1962
Summary: Harrison Chase investigates Abby's murder. Laura and the WSB agents discuss Alexandria latest move. Jason and Carly are headed for a show down. And Franco explains writer's block


_Chiller: Part Three: Carly's Way_

Harrison Chase looked at his partner Valerie Spencer and shook his head. "Strangled, then sexually assaulted and then beaten around the mouth."

"Just like the other one, what was her name Dara." Valerie said.

Chase nodded. "I think we need to talk to Chief Ashford and Commissioner Scorpio.

Carly had shown up at Kelly's just minutes after Joss had called her and now stood holding her daughter who was still visibly shaken.

Carly was shaken as well. Abby had been one of the girls in her Modeling agency, and now she had been brutally murdered. She had called her ex-husband Jax, but now she also dialed the person she always turned to when there was a problem. Jason.

She left a message on his phone. "Jason, one of the girls from my agency has been found murdered behind Kelly's. Josslyn was the one who found the body. I need you over here right away. I am not sure what is going on at your friend's restaurant, but after her unprovoked attack on Kristina the other day, I think it is time you looked into her."

The last thing that Mayor Laura Webber-Collins had wanted to come back to after getting off the late afternoon flight from New York City was an office where Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio, his brother District Attorney Robert Scorpio, Robert's ex-wife and East Coast Director of the World Security Bureau, Anna Devane, her own son Lucky, the Regional Director for the WSB, Lucky's fiancé and lead WSB researcher in PTSD and Memory Transfer and Recollection Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed waited to join her and her ex-husband and best friend Scott Baldwin.

Laura sat behind her desk and read the paper that Robert had handed her for the fifth time. Finally, she looked up and said. "That bitch."

"And that sums it up." Anna said with a smile. "Alexandria out maneuvered us. While we thought her plan was to take over Malkooth and then ruling from there recreate the Ice Princess formula. She always intended to return to Port Charles."

"Why?" Said Lucky

"Because your Mother saw the formula." Said Scott. "The one no one has been able to recreate, and that Alexandria had the memory of transferred to Jennifer Hutchinson"

Laura cut him off. "A formula I don't even remember"

Lucky shrugged. "She could have taken Jennifer to Malkooth."

Mac looked. "Is the question why did she leave Malkooth or is the question why did she go to there in the first place?"

"Good Point." Said Lucky. "She clearly wanted something in Malkooth, and she clearly wants some thing here, and no offense Mom, but since Jenny now has your memories, I don't think it is you she needs."

"No offense taken, son, the less Alexandria 'needs' me the better I feel."

"So, what is here?" Robert said.

"Well" Anna said looking over at Soumia who nodded. "Her daughter for one."

Dillon Quartermaine sat at the Aurora Media offices with Nina Reeves-Cassadine, Drew Cain, Jaspar Jacks and Hayden Barnes feeling very proud of himself. When Jax had first floated the idea of a streaming service, that while available nation wide would be the first truly regional service with it's center in Western Maryland, Dillon had been intrigued. In his preliminary conversations with Jax and Drew he had made it clear that he wanted to do more then be an on-air personality, he wanted to develop material for the service. They had agreed as long as he signed to one year as the host of the flagship show Good Morning Port Charles that he would have the ability to do so.

His first broadcasts of that show had gone viral. He had thought the explosive interview concerning the sex trade would put them on the map and it had been successful but the Port Charles Eight and the subsequent rescue of them from Malkooth had made the service nearly a household name.

Now he sat ready to have the new stars of Aurora Media at Outback Studios brought in. He and Hayden had spent several days gathering the group and were now ready to unveil officially to Jax and Drew what they were planning.

Dillon Smiled and said. "Okay, lets very quickly cover the fact that we have picked up over 100 televisions shows and movies that had been available and not scooped up by any one else, or at least very few. We managed to get Marco Dane's cult classic Blood Moon, which no one has seen in nearly thirty years, and reruns of He said, She said: New Beginnings and Cutting Edge all with Erica Kane."

"Any chance we can get Ms. Kane to do a new program?" Drew asked.

Dillon shrugged. "We are going to keep talking."

Drew nodded. "She would be a coup."

Dillon had to agree. But he thought the group he had assembled were good enough in their own right. So, he pressed on. "As to original programing, first up I am very pleased that our own Nina Reeves, has agreed to do a monthly on-line new magazine based on Crimson and called by that name."

Nina looked around the room nodded and smiled. "I am going to be joined on screen by Maxie Jones as my co-host."

Dillon walked over to the door and opened it. "Maxie could you join us."

Drew, Jax and Hayden applauded politely as Maxie came into the room "Could you be door keeper for me Maxie."

She smiled and said. "Sure thing."

"Okay then first up Dr. Thomas Hardy and Elizabeth Webber RN have agreed to host a new medical centered reality show. The current working title is General Hospital."

Jax shook his head. "Great name for a Hospital, terrible name for a show."

As Tom and Elizabeth walked into the room Hayden nodded and said. "I agree we are working on something better"

"We are also going to go live every Friday Night from Luke's Club at the Haunted Star, with Connor Olivera has our host."

Connor entered the room smiling.

"And" Dillon said smiling. "Our biggest coup, joining me as Co-Host of Good Morning Port Charles The reporter who gave us the exclusive during the Malkooth crisis Lulu Falconeri."

Jax looked at Drew who smiled at him as Lulu walked in. This was, Jax realized going to work out well.

Dillon went on. "Hayden and I have also begun to speak with Ava Jerome about an Art History Show and Franco Baldwin as kind of a Bob Ross with an edge."

Elizabeth smirked at the edge comment.

"I think." Said Hayden. "That the show we are most excited about in development is going to have Serena Baldwin telling the stories of local area veterans and not only their war time heroics but how life has been since they came home. Best part of this show is that the VA is funding it so it will not cost us anything in production."

Lulu leaned over to Dillon. "Serena is going to be working here too?"

"Yes' Dillon said. "Is that a problem? "

"Just Cooties." Said Lulu.

Jax took out his phone and his face looked worried. "If you folks will excuse me, something is up with Joss. I will be back as quickly as I can"

He raced out. While everyone looked on suspiciously.

Drew watched his partner leave, concerned but knowing that this meeting was important. He turned to Dillon and Hayden and said. "I am intrigued about this movie, Blood Moon, weren't there some actual deaths on set"

"Yes" said Dillon.

"So maybe we can have Lulu put together a documentary on those killings, send the two of you down to Landview for a few days. I know that Landview is north west Pennsylvania but it is still a town every one in Western New York has heard of."

Lulu nodded. "That could be interesting. Maybe we can broadcast Good Morning Port Charles there for a morning, really hype up the premier of this long-lost cult classic."

Alexandria Quartermaine entered her living room with a flourish. "I'm home"

Fatima who had been on the couch watching TV leapt up. "Mother" She said giving Alexandria a hug "We did not expect you back so soon. I thought you would stay in Malkooth for a bit longer."

"Fatima "Alexandria said smiling "Now that I am the Ambassador from Malkooth, our home is technically in Malkooth, this is the new embassy, without those horrid Turkish toilets that country seems so addicted to."

Brooke Bentley who had been sitting with Fatima got up and said, "Hello Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Ambassador Quartermaine, or are you deaf?"

"Ambassador."

"Thank you, and Hello to you Bentley. How is our subject?"

"Resting, it seemed best to keep her sedated for now." Brooke said.

Alexandria nodded. "And would the two of you like to tell me what you were doing at Kelly's during the hostage situation when I specifically said not to leave the house?"

Sonny Corinthos knocked on the door of Sly Eckhart's office and then entered without waiting for him to say come in.

"Hello Sly, how are you doing today" Sonny asked flashing his famous grin.

"Mr. Corinthos, I'm fine what can I do for you today Sir."

"I am really trying to get a hold of this guy McNamee, I want to give him my bids on the sub contracts for the new Sonyea Construction.

Sly shook his head. "I am trying to get a hold of him myself. According to his office, even his wife and children have not seen or heard from him."

Sly looked away,

"Is there more Sly?" Sonny said sitting down.

"Well right now it is just a rumor. I am waiting for confirmation, but it seems that his accounts have been emptied as well."

"Oh, my that does not sound good." Responded Sonny. He made a mental note to send that little nut Spinelli a bonus, it was a good thing that dumb kid brought any story that Sonny fed him as long as he thought it was helping Jason. Sonny had often wondered over the years why that little moron did not just fall on his knees every time Jason walked into the room.

"No" Said Sly. "It is not good, the ground was supposed to break on the Taub project on Monday morning. I am getting calls from that office right and left. I know that under normally circumstances the mayor's office would not get in the middle of this stuff with a private contact but this whole initiative is so important to the Mayor. I just do not know what to do."

"Maybe I can make a suggestion." Said Sonny.

"Anything at this point."

Sonny shrugged. "What if Corinthos Construction re-submitted a bid, at say 15% under the original winning bid. I just put it on your desk. If McNamee does not show up by Monday you suddenly 'find it" and after a little embarrassment we can break ground on Wednesday, only two days behind."

Sly sat back in his chair. "Gee I don't know Mr. Corinthos, that is not exactly legal."

"No but it accomplishes what Laura needs and when you get right down to it Sly, isn't that what we are trying to do?"

Sly nodded. "I mean if I were out of the office, in say three hours, and you or someone from your crew were to come buy and put it on my desk, how would I know when it got there."

"Exactly" Sonny said as he got up. He shook Sly's hand and left.

Outside he made a phone call. "What was the latest pay out on the sight" He asked without saying hello.

"That much" Sonny smiled. He could afford to under bid the Taub contract, in fact if this kept up, he could see the day where he would be able to stop hustling Corinthos Construction so hard.

"That is wonderful. I knew that little turd was not the only computer genius on the planet." The person on the other end laughed. Sonny went on "Look I am about to have my guy find some talent. "

Sonny paused. "Nah I ran a strip club I know talent. Let him gather them, then we can soft launch the cam sites on the app we have and then hard launch with higher fees, yep we'll control the other social media accounts as well, let them get a kick on them and we take the bulk. Your guys in Moscow can do all this?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "That fast? No No I am just use to the guy I have been using for years working alone and taking far too long. Apparently he is not the super wizard he has been made out to be," another pause. "No this is easy, there are a ton of drug heads now in this city."

Sonny looked over at the ghost of Karen who looked at him disgusted. He stuck his tongue out at her which was childish he knew but he felt good doing it. Someone passed him in the hall and glanced at the odd man sticking his tongue out at a wall.

Sonny shrugged and walked away.

Harrison had asked Congressman Joe Kelly to head back to his room at the Metro Court. He felt that there was a chance as long as the congressman was there that a media circus would pop up. Dr. Webber and Charlie Holt the gubernatorial candidate had taken off. Harrison was more than a little annoyed that they had done so without speaking to him. He would track them down later.

Now he sat down at a small table at Kelly's, as Rovena poured him a cup of coffee and said to Franco Baldwin. "So, what happened?"

Franco wondered if there would ever come a day when the police would speak to him and not make it sound like he was a suspect. He was well aware of his past and the horrible things he had done. As he had told Sonny months ago, he lived with them each day. He may smile, he may even dare to be happy, he may laugh and love make friends and build a family, but in his head the eyes of every person he had hurt, every human life he had put out walked with him in a continual cycle of despair. So, he understood the tone that Harrison used. He used it himself in the mirror each and every morning. But it did not mean that he did not wish for the day when the tome would be different, both from the police and from the man in the mirror.

"I was having coffee and I heard a scream I ran out and Joss was pointing up at the dumpster."

"Having coffee This late in the day."

Rovena who was walking by said. "Mr. Baldwin had been in here since a little after 8 having coffee. "

"All day?"

Franco smiled. "Yes. All day, and I was dropped off by my wife who was heading to GH and then a meeting at Aurora."

"Why haven't you been at your gallery?"

Franco chuckled. "Do you know how writers get writers block? Sometimes artist do as well. I have a number of commissions for the Quartermaine's to finish, and a class I should be preparing for tonight, but the truth is I am just taking a day to lay back and drink coffee because I don't feel like painting."

"I wish I could wake up and not feel like being a cop" Harrison said mockingly.

And there thought Franco was not a dig at his past but the constant lament that those in the creative arts hear day after day. I wish that I did not have to work a real job.

Of course, writing or painting was a real job, with its own demands and deadlines but there were days where the creativiety was low and the art was a chore and Franco did not like his art when it was a chore.

He did not rise to Chase's bait instead he just nodded.

"Did you know the girl?"

"In the dumpster?" Franco asked. "No never saw her before."

"Joss says she was one of her mother's models, arrived in Port Charles from Gainsborough Florida."

Franco Shrugged. "Does Carly know her parents?"

"No Carly never asked about her past."

"Yeah that would make sense."

"You don't know her last name do you" Chase asked.

Franco smirked. "Oh, come on Detective that was a really poor attempt, you can do better than that if you are trying to some how make me trip up?"

"Do you have something to trip up over" Chase asked.

The bell on Kelly's door rang and Franco looked up to see the newcomer enter. Franco was rarely pleased to see Jason but even his constantly tense face was a relief from this exchange.

Jason made a bee line over to Rovena. He gave her a hug and kiss, far more demonstrative then he had been with Sam in public Franco noted.

Not that Franco thought that meant that Jason had loved Sam less. He was well aware of how much Jason had loved, and maybe still did love Sam, but this new Jason seemed to be giving reign to the limited emotions that he could express instead of holding them in check as if afraid they would overwhelm him.

"You" Said Rovena hugging Jason. "Are either late for lunch or early for dinner."

"I called him." Said Carly who had been at a table with Joss walking over to them.

Franco looked at Harrison who had stopped asking him questions and sat back to join him in watching the Jason and Carly show episode six thousand and three.

"And you came running" Rovena patted Jason's cheek. "Good boy."

Jason laughed. "She said there was a body. I was worried about you."

"You can't talk to him like that" Carly snapped.

Rovena walked over and refilled Joss's ice tea. "I can't? But I just did. That is such an odd American Expression. Can you maybe sit with me some time and teach me Odd American Expressions Carly? Like why do you guys keep calling it Tuna Fish? What else would Tuna be?"

"What?" Carly asked

Jason shook his head. "Rovi, please, just for a minute while I figure out what is going on here."

"What is going on here Jason, is that this poor young lady found the body of another young lady in the alley behind the diner. The police were called, and I assume that Detective Chase over there and his partner Detective Spencer where ever she went off to are doing their jobs and trying to find out who did it. If I thought your help was needed here, I would have called you. But darling, you run a construction company You are not a cop."

"You need to shut up" Snapped Carly.

"Do not speak to her like that" Jason said calmly.

"What" Carly said.

"Stop saying what dear your open mouth will attract flies." Rovena said smiling. "I need to go and fix the tilapia for tonight's' special, are you all good for a minute and can I trust you not to smash up my diner?"

"My Mother's diner, you and your father lease it." Carly said.

"Want to ask Ms. Spencer whose diner it is?"

Chase smiled. "We're good Rovena."

She kissed Jason and vanished to the back.

"Isn't she supposed to be in jail?" Carly asked Chase.

"For what?"

"Assaulting Kristina Davis?"

"Witness statements said that Ms. Kransqi tripped at the top of the stairs and fell into Kristina who was on the stair well, they tumbled down and Kristina mistook the actions taking a swing at Rovena. Rovena defended herself and accidentally knocked out Ms. Davis' tooth, my understanding is she is willing to pay for a dentist."

"But not the shrink that Kristina obviously needs" Said Franco with a smile.

"No one asked you" Said Carly. "Why are you letting these people talk like this?" She said to Jason.

"Franco mind your own business" said Jason. "Please."

Franco had never heard Jason say Please. "You are right, I apologize."

Carly grabbed Jason buy the arm and tugged him over to the table where Joss was sitting.

"I don't have time for this nonsense" Carly said. "You can play this new domesticated Jason at some other time. Right now, one of my girls has been murdered and your girlfriend did it."

"Are you all right?" Jason asked Joss. He glanced behind him as he did. Harrison Chase was still sitting with Franco but clearly listening. For so many years Jason had avoided having the police hear a word he said, now he did not care.

"Yes, thank you. Mom is over reacting." Joss said.

"I am not over reacting Rovena Murdered that girl." Carly said loud enough to make sure that Chase heard her.

From the kitchen Rovena yelled. "My father does most of the cooking if anyone dies it is on him."

"See" said Carly. "She finds this amusing, one of my girls is dead and she is amused, clearly she is a killer."

"I am never amused, and I killed people for years" Jason said low.

"What?' Carly shook her head "Never mind" She leaned in close to Jason. "You need to be sure that she did not do this."

"I am sure she did not do this." Jason said.

"Arrgg…I need you to do something." Carly said.

"Okay" Jason got up and walked over to Harrison Chase. "Detective, if there is anything, I or any one here at Kelly's can do to help you just let me know. If your CSI guys are going to be around for a while, they are welcome to use my room upstairs to freshen up."

"Thanks Jason, I appreciate it" Chase said.

Carly was about to say something to Jason when Jax walked in.

"Daddy" Joss said leaping up and giving him a sad hug.

"What did I miss?" Jax asked.

Bobbie Spencer stood next to Epiphany Johnson and looked out at the twenty-seven students that made up the first class of the Jesse Brewer School of Nursing at General Hospital. While most of the school would be housed in the soon to be completed Steve Hardy Medical Center which would be adjacent to the current General Hospital building but this first class, smaller she assumed than future classes would use the current facilities and move in to the completed school as things were finished. She was impressed that this the first of the lecture halls was done and very pleased that it had been named after Lucille Weeks.

Bobbie and Epiphany were listening to Dr. Clark Steinman the new Port Charles Medical Examiner and the Operating Director of the Morgue at General Hospital. He was speaking on the end of life and the importance of studying the hows and whys of death, when his phone buzzed so loud it sounded like a fire alarm.

The young doctor with deep brown eyes and wavy brown hair smiled apologetically. "I am sorry the loud buzz means that it is the PCPD, I will need to call this short." He turned and looked at Bobbie. "Dean Spencer?"

Bobbie stepped up to the podium as the young man raced from the room. Bobbie said a quick prayer for whoever he was being called to examine.

Alexandria Quartermaine smiled at her daughter who looked mortified. "Relax Dear, if we began to list the number of times I snuck out of the house when I was not supposed to, we would be here all day. All you need to remember is that Mother always knows."

Fatima nodded "I am sorry Mother."

Alexandra nodded. "Well go and make it up to me by making me a cup of tea, use plenty of pine nuts."

Fatima bowed and raced out of the room

Alexandria turned to Brooke and said. "You on the other hand, you stupid bitch. I gave you an assignment. And you failed."

"I am sorry Ambassador"

"Where is Alistair?"

"He left for London two days ago, he said that you would understand, he was laying his nephew to rest."

Alexandria smirked. "That little toad. When did he say he would be back?"

"He didn't."

"Send two of the men to bring him back."

"But"

"You are not nearly enough in my good graces at the moment to give me any objection."

Brooke nodded her head.

"Where is Liesel?"

"She returned to Spoon Island a few hours ago. She felt that it was best for her not to be gone too long."

Alexandria made a face. Obrecht had always been far to independent. And because she had played such a large role in Alexandria's return and in the healing of Fatima, she felt that she was not only Alexandria's equal but that she had the upper hand. In her core Alexandria wanted to slap her down for that, but she was also a realist at the moment she needed Obrecht to care for the girl Jennifer.

She also needed a replenishment of lackeys. She was loath to call in her next obvious choice, but he would keep the people of Port Charles off balance and she was in need of that. She suspected that they were inching closer to an understanding of her plan. She was close, she did not need them figuring it out too soon. She had no delusion that Devane, and Spencer would eventually piece it together, but she needed just a few more weeks. A distraction would be helpful. It was also time to call Dr. Cabot back in.

She looked at Bentley who waited patiently. "Take me to the girl."

"Alexandria has a daughter?" Laura asked.

Soumia nodded at her Mother-in-law-to-be, "Yes, you likely saw her at Kelly's during the crisis, the Muslim girl I was speaking with."

"The one with the face covering?" Laura asked

"Niqab." Said Soumia. She paused for a moment. "It is very rare to see a girl who is so clearly western wear a Niqab, they are used in Saudi and other more conservative places, but Fatima? Her mother is hardly Muslim."

Anna nodded. "Well she said she was adopted."

"True" answered Soumia. "But I did not think about it at the time when we were talking, there was so much else going on, but really, why a Niqab? That is very conservative for a girl who seems to wander all over town and with such a westernized Mother."

"Not to mention she said that Alexandria had suggested it." Anna added.

"Can we think of a reason why the girl would be a reason to come back to Port Charles? She could have simply sent for both her and even for Jennifer." Mac said.

There was a knock on the door and Laura's assistant Genie entered the room. "Excuse me Madame Mayor but Detective Spencer is outside she said that she needs both the Commissioner and the District Attorney, apparently there has been a body found outside of Kelly's."

Robert and Mac were both on their feet before Genie had finished speaking. "If you will excuse us Madame Mayor" Mac said.

"Go, we will bring you up to speed later." Laura said to the brothers. As they left, she added. "Genie, could you maybe send out for some coffee and tea?"

"Of course,"

Laura looked over to Scott and mouth the word "Her"

He looked and mouthed back "Really?"

They both smiled.

"So" Lucky said. "What was in Malkooth that she needed."

"Anthony's fortune? Acceptance as a Cassadine? And Diplomatic Immunity." Said Anna.

"She could have gone directly at Valentin and attracted far less attention if all she was after was Anthony's fortune and Cassadine recognition. Not that I think Valentin and Molly will be inviting her to dinner anytime soon anyway."

"She does get access to Spoon Island" Said Laura. "There is a long-standing tradition that no Cassadine can be turned away from the Island. And we all know how important tradition is to the Cassadines."

Lucky shook his head. "I just don't put a lot in that Mom, yes she gets to go to Spoon Island whenever she wants, but come on the Spencers have had free run of the Island, despite not being welcome, for a long time, it's symbolic yes but of no real value."

"Anthony's fortune then?" Said Anna.

"Why?" said Soumia. "Yes, it added to her wealth, but she was super-rich before this, does it add that much?"

"It adds those nuclear reactors" said Lucky. "Which…." he stopped

"What?" His Mother asked.

"Which…." Lucky said slowly "Are a power source. A major power source, maybe one as good as say a really large diamond."

Soumia looked at her fiancé, she wondered how for so many years, he had allowed himself to be underestimated. "So, if she gets the Ice Princess formula, she uses the power of the reactor to beam to the satellite and focus the laser and create a literal nuclear winter?"

Lucky got up and walked over to the bookshelf in his mother's office. He reached the top shelf and took down a globe. "Is this the one you had when Lulu and I were kids?"

Laura smiled. "Yes, your father thought it was so funny that I taught you time zones and astronomy by having you walk around it with a flashlight. "

Lucky put the globe on his mother's desk and tipped the axel to match what he was pretty sure was the generally tilted position of the earth. He spun the globe until Malkooth was facing him."

He looked and smiled. "Boss what is on the other side there, if I was to send a laser straight through the earth from Malkooth?"

Anna got up and looked. "The middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Anything nearby"

"Not on the globe" She said with a tight-lipped smile. "its too small for this globe, but I would bet my British accent that on a better map the beam would come right out at Cassadine island."

"Location, Location, Location" Said Lucky as he sat back down.

Josslyn filled Jax in on what was going on in one long breath. Her father hugged her then turned to Carly. "I understand that Joss could not reach me, and I appreciate you rushing down here, but why did you call Jason."

Jason sitting at the table with them looked and nodded.

"This took place right outside his ultra-violent girlfriends diner, I thought it was time that he looked into the matter."

"Because no one called the police?" Jax said looking over at Chase who gave him a slight wave.

"Do we need to talk about this in front of everyone?" Carly said.

Harrison chase got up. "Mrs. Corinthos, I have been listening toyou for nearly an hour now, and I must say that you are right there is something suspicious going on here."

"Well, I would not have thought it would be you, but I am glad that I am getting through to somebody." Carly said. She turned and yelled to the kitchen "Rovena get out here the Detective has some questions for you concerning the murder."

Joss sat at the table and wished she could crawl under it. She wondered if her mother ever stopped to think what an embarrassment she was to her children. She took out her phone and logged into her account. She sent Jules a fast message. "Sorry about that things went south. I'll be on later. Try to miss me."

She felt better.

"I didn't say to call Ms. Krasniqi out here, Mrs. Corinthos." Chase said.

Rovena came out. Jason walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. Carly sneered. This was going too far; she was going to need to speak with Sam.

"Well then what are you talking about? Carly asked.

"I am very curious as to why you are so determined to throw suspicion on Rovena."

"Excuse me?"

"The girl Abby, she worked for you correct?' Chase said.

"Yes."

"Were you happy with her work?" Chase asked.

"She was a great model and a wonderful person." Carly said.

"What was her last name?" Chase said.

Carly looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Well if you thought she was a wonderful person wouldn't you know her last name?"

"I know it…." Carly said. "It's…. Lane."

"Abby Lane?"

Joss sighed. "Kaine."

"Right that was what I meant to say. "

"You don't like Rovena very much do you Carly?" Chase asked.

"That has nothing to do with it." Carly said.

"But you are trying so hard to have Jason and Jax and I look at her as a murderer. Why?"

"She beat Kristina within an inch of her life. She nearly killed her"

"Hardly" Said Rovena "To kill a witch you need a dunking chair and a lake."

"See what I mean?"

Jason leaned down and whispered into Rovena's ear. "You are not helping."

She smiled at him.

"You have covered up murders in the past haven't you Mrs. Corinthos."

"Never"

"Really" Harrison said. "You did not help cover up when Michael Quartermaine killed his stepmother? Or when Mr. Corinthos killed AJ Quartermaine?"

"Those were special circumstances."

"So, you are familiar with murdering people." Chase said.

"I am not answering anything else."

Chase sighed "You can answer here, or you can answer at Police Headquarters."

"I am not answering any place."

"Are you refusing to cooperate in a police investigation?"

"The police in this town can't walk and chew gum."

Jason looked at Jax who looked away and walked over and sat down next to Joss.

"Mom" Joss said. "Please."

"So, did you call Mr. Morgan here in order to have him investigate this incident?"

"Yes, God knows you people won't do anything."

Chase turned to Jason. "Are you?"

"No." Jason said He looked at Carly "Carly please let's allow the PCPD to do its job."

Carly turned to Rovena and said. "I have no idea what you have done to him, but I am putting an end to this. Joss get your things, go home with your father. Jason come with me you and I and Sam and Sonny are all going to talk."

Everyone stood awkwardly.

Chase said. "Mrs. Corinthos, again I have more questions, you can answer them here or at the station."

"Neither."

Chase reached out and spun Carly around slapping handcuffs on her as he did. "Carly Corinthos you are under arrest for interfering in a police investigation."

"Jason do something" Carly cried.

Jason shook his head. "Is this necessary?'

"Will she answer my questions?" Chase asked.

"No" Snapped Carly.

Chase looked at Jason and Shrugged.

Chase spoke into his radio and said. "Can you send a plainclothes in I have some one I want brought in for questioning."

Carly began to say something but Jax held up his hand. "Use your head Carly, anything you say at this point is going to make it worse."

A uniform officer came in and Chase handed Carly over to him saying " Can you take Mrs. Corinthos down to the station house and let her wait till I get down there. Should not be more than five or six hours till CSI is finished here and I can get to her."

"Sure"

Rovena walked behind the counter and placed a piece of Baklava in a bag. She handed it to the officer. "Give this to Carly when she gets down there in case, she gets hungry."

Alexandria looked in on Jennifer who was sedated. She walked into the room and sat by the bedside. "Jennifer?"

The girl blinked and slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

"Jennifer?"

"I'm Laura" The girl said.

Behind her Alexandria heard Brooke Gasp. She hated women who gasped it was so weak.

"Okay then Laura." Alexandria said.

The girl tugged on her restraints. "Where am I? Why am I bound." She looked at Alexandria. "Are you Alexandria's mother?"

Alexandria felt insulted for a woman whose physical age was approaching eighty and whose frozen age was fifty she thought she still looked too young to be her own mother.

Jennifer pulled on the restraints. "Let me go. Luke and Robert will kill you if they find you kidnaped me."

Ahh thought Alexandria we have arrived at the right time period. "Where do you remember being last Laura?"

"The Island"

"Perfect." Alexandria said. She reached up and touched the girls IV, she reprogramed it and in moments Jennifer was unconscious again.

"We need a physicist" said Soumia. "To help understand this formula."

"Which we do not have" said Laura. "but which Alexandria may have soon."

"We need to talk to Michael Quartermaine about knocking that satellite out of the sky." Lucky said.

Anna shook her head. "We did and we can't. At least not for the next six months. Any attempt to knock the satellite out of the sky over the next six months brings it down in a major population center some where on the globe."

"Can it be rendered useless?" Laura asked.

"That is the funny thing" said Anna. "It is dead, everything we see on it says it is dead."

"So, we need a physicist and a computer engineer" Said Lucky "Some one with some skill in satellite technology."

"I may know some one we can trust" said Soumia.

Alexandria took out her phone. "Dr. Cabot, now is the time, please come to my home immediately."

She looked at Bentley. Who was still following her from room to room; "Go and ask Fatima to put my tea on the veranda I will be there in a moment."

Brooke began to say something but just nodded.

As soon as the woman vanished Alexandria dialed a sanitarium in London. "Yes, Doctor Blake, I was wondering if you thought our friend could be released for a visit with me?" She waited while the doctor whom she had purchased a few years before answered. "Wonderful, wonderful. I will have some one pick him up at the airport tomorrow evening. Yes. I understand the risk."

Alexandria hung up. She walked to the veranda with a smile on her face. The risk she thought was not to herself but to Anna Devane.


End file.
